I never feared the unexpected
by kalaylay
Summary: AU. Haley James had a pretty good life. a best friend, on the cheer team amazing grades. but what she just found is a very shocking thing. but what happened later will be even more. my summary is bad i know just let me know if you like it or not
1. Chapter 1

I never feared the unexpected

_Who do they think they are? All I want is to fall in love with the perfect guy. Ugh why does life have to be so unfair? _

"Miss James?"

"Huh?"

"I asked a question Miss James"

"I'm sorry I don't know the answer to it."

"You should start paying attention Miss James, Mr. Jones do you know the answer?"

_Seriously I think I have more important things to be thinking about other than math. I'm junior in high school and now I have to deal with a huge problem…an arranged marriage…_

"Haley?" Nathan said while waving his hand in my face. I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice.

"Yeah, what's up?

"I was just wondering if you are ok, you seem really distant today and you didn't have the answer to the math question. Aren't you tutor girl?" he asked laughing at his last sentence.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just having an off day" I said hoping he wouldn't ask more.

"Ok do you want to go get lunch off campus?" he questioned.

"Um I was actually going to go to the tutor center, but I'll hang out with you after practice today."I said encouragingly

"Oh ok, I'll see you later." His voice sounded disappointed but I couldn't just tell him what was wrong.

Nathan Scott is basically my best friend we've known each other since we were 7. We have been through thick and thin but I don't want to tell him about this. I don't want to tell anyone for that matter I just want it to go away.

I left the school and got into my car and drove home. What Nathan didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I went to the tutor center.

I got home and went straight to my room and blasted music laid down on my bed and just thought. I guess I fell asleep because before I knew it, it was two o'clock and I had to get ready for cheer practice. I hurried and got ready and then drove back to school. I got out of my car and walked towards the gym.

"Haley!" I heard the chipper brunette scream while running across the quad.

"Yeah Brooke?"

"Where were you today in English?"

"I wasn't feeling good so I just went home" I said maybe a bit to quickly

"You're feeling better now, right?"

_Good she didn't notice…_

"Yeah lets go to practice." I said trying to sound eager.

Practice seemed to fly by I wasn't really paying attention I was just thinking about what my parents said to me last night.

Flashback

"Haley! Can you come down here for a few minutes please your father and I have something to tell you."

"Yeah mom what's up I was just about to take a shower so ca-"

"Haley this is pretty important and it will only take a few minutes" my mother said interrupting me.

"Oh um ok…"

"Haley before you were born we had become very good friends with um this couple and we basically promised them that you and their son would get married."

"Wait, you mean like an arranged marriage with some guy I don't even know?"

"Well yes that's exactly what we mean."

"But I don't even know this guy he could be a freak. Do you even know his name?"

"Haley there is no way getting out of this I'm sorry. By the way he is not a freak and yes I know his name."

"Well what is it?"

"Look you will meet him in three months, in the mean time me and your father are going on a vacation so we have asked the Scotts' to take you in. we'll be back before you meet him though"

"Wait not only did you just tell me I'm getting married to someone I don't know, you also leaving for three months?"

"Honey right now you don't want to be around us, you probably hate us and we just need to give you space." My father spoke for the first time in this conversation.

"And besides you like the Scotts'" my mother cheerfully said

"Well yeah of course I like the Scotts' mom but I don't know I—"

"Haley you'll have fun Nathan is your best friend and we'll be back before you know it." She once again said interrupting me.

"Well I guess." I said quietly

"Ok then its settled! Oh! And Mrs. Scott said you can tell Nathan tomorrow I'm sure he'll be excited too! We're leaving tomorrow night so I suppose you should go pack."

"Ok" is all I could say after all that.

end of flashback

"Haley? Haley?"

"Yeah sorry what?

"Are you ready to go? I thought we would go to the movies?"

"Actually can we just to my house? We can watch a movie there and I need to tell you something"

"Um yeah sure" Nathan said suspiciously.

We each got in our separate cars and drove to my house. Surprise surprise my parents were already gone. We each got out of our cars and walked into my house, sat down on my couch in front of the TV. I was just about to get up to pick out a movie when an arm grabbed me back down.

"Whoa wait! You said you have something to tell me don't think I just am going to forget" Nathan said sternly.

"Well I don't really know how to say it all"

"Let me guess you have finally built up the courage to tell me you're in love with me?" He said sarcastically with his oh so famous smirk.

"Haha very funny. No. my parents have actually gone out of town for three months and I guess I'm staying at your place, at least that's what they told me"

"Huh, that would explain why my mom was cleaning and making up the guest room this morning."

"So you're ok with me staying at your place for three months?"

"Of course Haley why wouldn't I be? You're my best friend besides now I get to hang out with you all the time. Schools out soon so I'll get to hang out with every day this summer. It will be awesome!"

"Yeah I guess it will be. I'm all packed so I guess I'll go get my stuff. You don't mind watching the movie at your house right?"

"Not at all." Hehad that famous smirk on again.

I went and got all my bags and then we left for his house.


	2. Chapter 2

AN. can someone please help me? i dont understand how to put new chapters up i think i did this wrong. oops.

well im sorry this took so long ive been crazy busy. thank you guys so much for the reviews you have no idea how much it means to me that you like the story. i have never written a fanfiction before so i had no idea if it would be good or not. so thanks!

Chapter 2

The car ride over went super fast. Nathan was playing some song I had never heard before so I didn't really pay attention. Besides Nathan was telling me all about practice. I tried to listen intently but my mind kept wandering.

"Haley are you alright? You seem really quiet today."

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine I just have a headache and I'm trying to get used to the fact that my parents are going to be away three months", I lied

"It'll be alright Haley they will be back before you know it." He said while pulling into the driveway.

"Yeah I suppose"

"Do you need help with your bags" Nathan questioned

"Sure, thanks"

"No problem" he said while grabbing all but one of my bags and went to the front door and quickly opened the front door.

I followed him to the front door and inside. I've been to the Scott's house many times it's practically been my second home for years. But knowing I would be staying there made me feel sick. I didn't want to be around anyone. I knew I was an easy person to read and that meant that I would have to act happy but I know that Nathan knows me better than anyone and I I'm scared that he'll see right through my act.

"Mom?" Nathan yelled

"Nathan what is it" Mrs. Scott said coming downstairs with cleaning supplies in hand.

"Haley is here, is the bedroom done? And oh do we have any Advil Haley has a headache?"

"Hi Haley" she happily said.

"Hi Mrs. Scott, thank you so much for letting me stay here while my parents are away"

"It's no problem at all Haley, Nathan upstairs in your medicine cabinet there is some Advil, why don't you give some to Haley and help her get settled in."

"Sure mom" Nathan said with a smile and then turned to go upstairs

"Ok well I guess this would be the part where I show you around, but you know where everything already is so…, here's the Advil and let me know if you need any help with anything." He smiled and walked away.

I quickly went to the door closed it and locked it. I set down my bags, grabbed my backpack and took out my cell phone and IPod. I laid down on my new bed put my IPod in and just stared at the ceiling.

I thought about telling Nathan multiple times today. It would probably make my life a lot more easy to have my best friend know. He wouldn't think I was ignoring him or upset that I have to stay at his house. From the looks of it, that's exactly how he feels. But I can't tell him, I'm basically in love with him. I think I have been for years. And even if telling him won't hurt him at all it would kill me. Crap! I need water to take the Advil.

"humph…", I said quietly to myself as I looked out into the hallway to make sure no one was there and I rushed down the stairs into the kitchen. Of course Mrs. Scott had to be there…

"Oh good Haley, dinners almost ready would you mind getting Nathan?"

"Sure Mrs. Scott I just need to get some water first."

"Sure, Sure and Haley I've told you before you can just call me Deb"

"Ok Mrs. Sco—I mean Deb"

I left the room and went back upstairs where I could hear some rap music playing. Nathans door was open and I could see that he was playing NBA live.

"You're mom really went all out on the whole cleaning thing huh?" I said while looking around his room

"Yeah I told her you've been in my room when it wasn't clean but she wouldn't have it" he said without looking up from the game.

"Well your mom wanted me to tell you that dinner was almost ready so--" before I could even finish he had paused the game and stood up.

"Hey how's your headache" he questioned while leading the way downstairs

"Better thanks"

"Mmhm"

Dinner was different I mean I had, had dinner at Nathans plenty of times but I never really noticed that his mom really cared how his day had been. She asked him about school, practice if he had any homework. Whereas my parents would hardly ever be home for dinner and be gone before I was done getting ready in the morning. I liked it. So we talked about his basketball practice and his math homework which I told him I would be happy to help him with.

"Hey mom where's Dad?" Nathan asked Deb

"I'm not sure I'm guessing he's working late tonight"

I've seen Mr. Scott many times before. But he never really talked that much when I was around but when Nathan and I had left the room it seemed all he would ever do was yell at Deb. I always wondered how she could live like that with someone yelling at her every day. Speak of the devil…

"Deb!" Mr. Scott yelled while walking in the house and slamming the door.

He walked into the kitchen looking mad and then he saw me and his face quickly turned to surprise.

"What is the James girl doing here so late on a school night?" he asked

"Dan I told you she's staying here while her parents are out of town" she spoke very calmly

"Deb can I speak to you in the other room?"

Mrs. Scott got up from her seat and went into the living room. I could hear yelling though I couldn't make out what they were saying. Nathan just sat there shaking his head looking down. After we heard something break his head shot up and he rushed to the living room I followed but stayed where the living room and kitchen met. When I got there Mrs. Scott was just standing there looking afraid and worried. Suddenly Mr. Scott rushed past me with suitcases in hand stopped at Nathan and told him that he was welcome to come with him. Nathan just stood there for a second then he looked at his mom and then me and then told Mr. Scott No. Mr. Scott walked out the from door and we heard his car start and back up and leave.

Deb rushed upstairs and Nathan just stood there in shock. I decided to go back into the kitchen to clean up it was the least I could do. I knew Nathan was now in the kitchen so I looked over at him. He looked so hurt and it was hard to see him look like that.

"Haley I'm so sorry you had to witness that."

Nathan don't even worry about it, are you done with your dinner?

"Uh yeah but I'll get it" he said while getting up.

"I rushed over to where he was grabbed his plate from him and motioned him to sit down. It was quiet for a while until he stood up.

"You know my parents have been fighting for years but I never really expected him to just leave us, to give up on his family."

"Nathan I am so sorry that this happened, but just know I'm here for you no matter what."

His arms went around me and we stood like that for a while. I wish I could stay like that forever in his arms not having a care in the world, not thinking about my own problems for a while.

"I think I'm going to go to um sleep" he quietly said making me come back to reality.

"Ok, I'm going to just finish cleaning up down here, let me know if you need anything" I apologetically smiled at him as he left to go upstairs. I finished quickly and went upstairs as I passed Nathans room I notices that him clean room was no longer very clean, of looked like he threw everything down on the floor. I went to go in there to make sure he was okay but he was somehow asleep so I just went into the bathroom got ready for bed and then went into the guest bedroom laid down and silently cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: scottjames23, i was thinking about changing the point of view. i just dont know when i'll do it. **

**thanks for the reviews. this is my first fanfic ever and i really appreciate the reviews. so let me know it you like it or not.  
**

_Thud, thud, thud _that's what I heard when I woke up the next morning. I walked to my window and saw that Nathan was outside playing basketball by himself. I decided to wait until he came inside to talk to talk to him. I knew that he just wanted to be alone and I definitely understood the feeling.

I got up and took a nice long relaxing shower and got ready. An hour later I was downstairs and Nathan was still playing, so I got out some eggs and made us both breakfast. Mrs. Scott left a note on the table for Nathan saying that she had a business meeting out of town and wouldn't be back till next week. Although I understood why she left, I don't think she should had left Nathan.

Nathan came in soon after I started making breakfast he got a glass of water and I gave him a smile showing that I was here for him no matter what. He just shook his head. Then it was quiet. That's basically how breakfast was quiet. I knew Nathan better than anyone in my life and I knew that if I tried to talk to him before he was ready to talk he would shut me out.

"I'm going to go take a shower" he quietly said while putting his dishes in the sink. I nodded and went to the sink and cleaned the dishes.

He came back downstairs about thirty minutes later and sat down in the family room on the couch and turned the TV on to a basketball game. I sat on the other side of the couch and relaxed and closed my eyes.

"I'm glad you're here Haley"

His voice made me jump and my eyes quickly opened. "Me too."

"You know my dad's always been an ass, whether it's been yelling at my mom or pushing me to hard. But I never expected him to leave us. I mean Haley he left us. I have no idea where he is."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"That's the thing Haley; I don't care where he is."

"Are you sure Nathan I mean he is still your dad."

"But he left me what kind of father leaves their child. I mean I know the sad thing is it happens every day to kids all over the world. But I never expected mine to leave. As of now I want nothing to do with him"

"If that what your really want then I'll be there for you one hundred percent."

He smiled, "so about that movie night… does it still work at noon?"

"I totally forgot!" I ran upstairs and grabbed two blankets. While he went into the kitchen and made popcorn.

I had just gotten back to the family room when he came in with popcorn. He sat down first and then motioned for me to sit next to him and I laid my head on his shoulder. It was definitely a good part of having Nathan Scott as a best friend. I always had a pillow.

Nathan was looking through movies on on demand and I must have fallen asleep. I woke up and Nathan was asleep too. The clock read 4:30. I felt energized so I decided to call my mom.

"Hey mom its Haley…"

"Haley you know the daughter you left in tree hill…"

"So I've been thinking about this whole arranged marriage thing."

"Yeah and I was wondering if I got a say in this?"

"You know cause it's my life, you don't just get to auction it off."

"So what happens when I'm eighteen? I could just leave."

"Oh yeah I could."

"What happened if I wanted to fall in love?"

"What makes you think I'm going to fall in love with this complete stranger?"

"Mom it's my life I just want to live it how I want to. Why can't you just respect that?"

"Fine I'll call you some other time." I said and slammed my phone shut.

I went inside and turned off the TV, and put the popcorn bowl in the sink. I covered Nathan up more with his blanket while. I began folding my blanket when Nathans eyes opened.

"Are you still tired?"he questioned

"Kinda"

"Then lay back down."

"Nathan I still have to do all my homework and Brookes probably going to call later to go over some cheers and--"

"Reality can wait, please Haley right now I just need my best friend."

"Well when you put it that way…" I said while laying back down on the couch his arm draped over me and my head rested on his shoulder. We stayed like that until the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_So i haven't updated in forever. I haven't really felt the need to but i just got this urge to tonight. Like i think I've said before this is my first fanfic so i don't know if i even like it or not but read and enjoy :D_

Chapter 4

_Nathans point of view_

I hear the clock in the living room chime, and realize that it's five in the morning. My eyes are shut but I'm awake. I've been awake for an hour now and after these past few days I could really use some sleep but I can't seem to nor do I think I want to. I know that when I wake up nothing will have changed, my mom will still be away on business and my dad will still be dead to me. For the past 5 years my life has been a rollercoaster, but an awful one. It has some ups but when it goes down, it goes way down. There is only one thing in my life that is a constant. That would be my best friend Haley James who happens to be asleep on my shoulder right now.

My parents used to be big on throwing parties. There would be at least three at our house a month. They would go to about two more in a month at other houses. Where I would have to stay at home with my uncle cooper, but that's nothing to complain about. I know it was in summer and I know I would have rather have been anywhere else but there. But of course there was a party at my house that night. I didn't really see the point to five parties, how much can happen since the last time they all saw each other? But there was always gossip for the moms to talk about and always sports for the dads. I was in the middle of attempting to untie the tie that my mom made me wear when someone ran into me.

"Oh I'm so sorry" the girl said

"Oh it's no big deal…"

There was a long pause.

"I'm Haley James and I'm ten."

"Nathan Scott, also ten. Do you play any sports...like basketball?"

"Um not really"

"Want to learn?"

"Sure."

We talked a lot that night about everything that there was to talk about when you're ten. Which isn't really that much. She talked about school and her siblings. I talked about basketball and videogames. But ever since then we've become inseparable.

"Haley…?"

"Nathan?"

"Morning, its five thirty"

"Oh thanks I should probably go get ready for school, do want to drive? Or I can. Do you want breakfast? I'll make some when I'm done if you want Or--"

"Haley go get ready I'll drive and when you are done there will be cearal on the table for you. But thanks for offering"

"Of course" she smiled

"Oh and Haley, in case I haven't said it lately…thank you for everything."

"Nathan, I will always be there for you." We shared a smile and with that she was off to get ready for school.

So i don't know if i like this chapter or not. i know its short and I'm sorry for that I'm working on making the next ones longer. i felt that Nathans story about how him and Haley met was just a bunch of rambling but i didn't want to change it so i don't know. But let me know what you thing whether its good or bad i would like to hear it


End file.
